marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
John Constantine (DC Animated Movies)
Summary John Constantine is a magician originating from Liverpool, England. He travels the world investigating supernatural occurrences and defending humanity from them. He is also the leader of the Justice League Dark. At some point, John and Chas were involved in an incident in Newcastle where his actions resulted in tragedy. After discovering Alex Logue, one of John's mentors, was using his daughter Astra as a focal point for his dark magic, John made a grave mistake. Wanting to save the child, John summoned a demon named Nergal to fight Logue. Unfortunately John forgot to cast a binding spell on the demon and his plan backfired. The demon slaughtered Logue, his followers and his guests but he also took astra and cast her into hell for all eternity. Following the aftermath of the Newcastle disaster, John had himself committed to a mental hospital, having suffered a nervous breakdown. Not long after, he and Chas went their separate ways. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-C physically, Unknown with Magic Name: John Constantine Origin: DC Animated Movies (Universe) Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 40s Classification: Wizard Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Master Manipulator, Magic, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Fire Manipulation (Has a tendency to mostly use fireballs in combat), Matter Manipulation (Used magic to create an opening in a glass window and close it with a thought), Non-Physical Interaction (Used magic to make the Shrouds, powerful spirits that can drag souls to Hell, disappear. Can destroy spirits and make invisible things visible to human eyes), Soul Manipulation, BFR, Mind Manipulation (Can use magic to compel others and enter their mind to see their memories and thoughts), Absorption (Absorbed demons embodying his inner thoughts into his subconscious), Empathic Manipulation (Used a spell fueld by Chas's an Renee's love for each other to destroy Nergal), Body Control (Forced Jason Blood to turn into Etrigan and can speak through other people's mouth), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive beings and things invisible to the human eye), Portal Creation (Opened and sealed the portals leading to Hell in Los Angeles), Flight (Can fly through magic), Summoning (Can summon the House of Mysteries as well as demons and gods), Life Manipulation (Accidentally sucked the life from plants), Necromancy, Teleportation (Of himself and others), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 2, remained sane while being near Destiny, the latter inducing madness around him with his mere presence) and Possession (Was able to retain control of his body when allowing Deadman to possess him), likely others Attack Potency:''' '''Street level (Can fight regular humans as well as lesser demons), Unknown with Magic (His magical powers are weaker than those of other magic users but he has very good control over them. Is able to kill spirits and demons and managed to kill the demon Nergal) Speed:''' '''Athletic Human Lifting Strength:''' '''Regular Human Striking Strength:''' '''Street Class, Unknown with Magic Durability:''' '''Street level, possibly higher (Can endure strikes from demons), Unknown with magic Stamina:''' High Range:' Standard melee range, at least meters with Magic '''Standard Equipment:' Lighter, House of Mysteries, various magic artifacts Intelligence:''' Very High. Constantine is extremely intelligent and manipulative, being able to trick humans and other magic users, demons or gods. He possesses a vast amount of occult knowledge, knowing a large variety of spells and creatures he can summon, including gods. '''Weaknesses: His magical powers are weaker those of other magic users like Faust or Zatanna. Can be heartless and very manipulative even to his friends and allies. Tends to endanger his friends.